Its PantyTime!
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: After sneaking into her house countless times stealing her lacey underwear, Fionna seeks vegenace on Marashall Lee. But could he turn the tables to tame the beautiful beast?


Its Panty-Time!

By McLP

Summary: After sneaking into her house countless times stealing her lacey underwear, Fionna seeks vegenace on Marashall Lee. But could he turn the tables to tame the beautiful beast?

A/N: I love this pair :3 That is all.

"Arrrgh! Marshall!" Fionna shouted out in the fields, the beautiful blonde warrior stomp her feet as she has a look of rage on her face. Fionna was pissed all right, she woke up yet again to find a pair of her underwear missing and this time it was her favorite white ones with the tiny blue bow. She knew only one person, ahem vampire, that could have possibly sneak in without her or her friend, Cake the cat, noticing. Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"Fionna don't you think this is rash to be hunting down someone that is more powerful then you?" Cake said as she tried to keep up with her friend long stride.

"No and I don't care." Fionna huffed. "He stole my underwear too many times now and then the bastard wont confess! I have had it,Cake! I am kicking his ass!"

Fionna began to throw various of punches and kicks to show how serious she was, she wasn't going to deal with Marshall's cunning and sly ways anymore. She had let it slide way too many times by now. First there was making everyone in the Candy kingdom into his slaves then it was unleashing demonic creatures into the land of Ooo and finally, siding with the Ice Queen to ruin Fionna's birthday party. She was still fuming about the last one but having the balls to come into her house and stealing her stuff? She has had it! She was done playing these fucking games. She was going to kick his ass so hard that his grandchildren would have her footprints on their asses.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Cat spoke as she hopped on Fionna's head which was covered by a white bunny-shaped hat. Fionna sighed heavily, Cat was always trying to be the voice of reason when it comes to things that involve violence.

"No," Fionna admitted it was better then lying to her sister and side-kick. They have been protecting princes for years ever since Fionna can learn how to punch and kick. Cake raised her to be like a young lady but Fionna thought it was boring but still have girlish attitude like having a huge crush on Prince Gumball but the gullible Prince always brush off Fionna and attempts for her to speak her true feelings. The two heroines then cross into a evil forest, where creatures of the night lurk about and baddies just waiting to jump on them at any minutes; this is where Marshall currently resides but his humble home lies within a cavern. Cat then began to dig her claws into Fionna's hat and began to shake in fear.

"W-w-well lets just call him at the safety of our treehome." Cat flinch when a bat swoop over her head. "M-maybe we should do that right now,right Fionna?"

"No, Cat. Like I said I am kicking that panty-stealing blood-sucker ass," Fionna pounded her fist into her open palm. "I am going to wipe the floor with him and make him taste my shoes."

"Thats nice and all but I think talking it out is way better," Fionna stop and sighed again letting her head down as she took her friend off her head.

"You just don't wanna come along," Fionna looked at her, judging by how shaken she was by the creepy environment it seems like Cat rather be at the safety of their home then in a forest full of nightmarish things wandering about. "Look, you can stay at the entry of the evil forest. If I don't come back within an hour then you can home and I'll promise to come home before dinner."

"A-are you sure?" Cat replied, debating to be worry about her safety or her sister's.

"Yeah besides it wont take long." Fionna reassured her with a goofy smile. "Besides, Marshall never hits me just toy with me,alot." Setting Cat down, Fionna waved her farewell as she dwell deeper into the evil forest. It didn't take her too long to find the cavern that lies behind a bunch of old,dark trees. Passing them and walking inside the cool cave, Fionna made haste to the front door. Without knocking or announcing herself, she kicked the door with a battle cry and leaping inside the trashed living room with her hands up.

"Where the fuck are you,Marshall Lee!" Fionna cried out as hr eyes scan the poorly clean room. It was like Marshall to have various things strewn across the room especially his bass, magazines of women, and full cans of pop. Fionna picked up a can to examine that it was cola, cola was always the color of red but Marshall seem to suck the color out and not even have a drop of the cola. Fionna shrugged her shoulders, opening the can and took a swig of the drink figuring why would she let good soda go to waste. She didn't notice a familiar figure dropping down behind her with a look of annoyance.

"You know," the voice spoke which made her spit her drink. "Most humans knock on your door or call out or come in but say that they are present."

Fionna spun around to see Marshall hovering behind her with his hair messed up wearing a white tshirt and a pair of jeans. She quickly change her look of surprise to anger as she crossed her arms letting him finish.

"But you, your not just any normal human." Marshall took a look behind him to examine his now broken door. "Your just a weird little pain in my ass, you know that?"

"Where are they?" Fionna stood her ground as Marshall averted his attention back to the piss off bunny-ear blonde adventurer. He raised his eyebrow at her then hover around a bit to his front door to examine the damages.

"You know you are going to pay very dearly for this, Rabbit." he ignored her question as he picked up some of the wooden pieces to examine them but it only made Fionna more frustrated as she ask again.

"Where are they?"

"Where is what?"

"My underwear."

"Your what?" Fionna ignore the slight blush from his face or was it even a blush? Do vampires even blush? She shook the questions from her head.

"You heard me, panty thief. Where is my underwear?" she said again as she took menacing steps closer to the undead self-proclaimed King.

"Have you been eating strange carrots again,Rabbit?" Oh how she hated the nickname he has given her. "I do not know what you are talking about, I have been here all day so I haven't been taking anything of your things without you noticing besides your furball can hear me with those ears of hers."

Fionna stopped in her tracks, he does have a point. With Cat ears she can mostly hear a mouse skittering across the wooden floors so whomever that came inside their house must haven't made any sort of noise to alert Cat. But Fionna isn't going to let one point stop her, besides Marshall could have pulled it off when Cat and Fionna wasn't in the house. But before she could say that Marshall interrupt her,

"And if you're thinking I would sneak into your house during the day then your wrong, Rabbit." He shook his head and floated over to his couch to pick up his bass. He began to strum it expertly. "And lets not forget that was mine house before you and furball so happen to claim it."

"Then why do you let us keep it then?" Fionna argued back, diverting from the main reason she came her. She mentally slap herself before she quickly change the topic. "Ugh! Look Marshall, I know you are hiding my underwear somewhere in this house and if you don't tell me where it is...I'll..I'll..."

"You'll do what? Wreck my home even further?" Another point he had, the place was already in pieces possibly from other attacks. Fionna was so tired, she sigh and held her head down. She really felt like an ass for just busting into the guy's home, Fionna knew he would never do that but then again she cant read Marshall's mind.

"Ok, if you didn't steal my underwear," Fionna strain the word "if". "Then who else would have taken them."

"Depends on what color are they," Marshall grinned causing Fionna to blush, she quickly hid her blush with her arm to her face.

"They were a blue one, a white with a tiny blue bow, navy blue panties, a purple pair, and one with tiny little bunnies on them,"

"The last one is predictable," Marshall shook his head as he stop playing his bass and began to hover once again. "But I haven't seen any of them and I don't have them in my possession so you might want to look for another suspect,Rabbit."

"Fine," Fionna muttered as she began to think of who else could possibly want her underwear. It couldn't be PG because its...PG. LSP? No...But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt arms around her waist,she tried to leap from them but they hold her tight. Fionna moved her head up to see Marshall holding her with a sly grin, he moved closer to her face which made Fionna's knee shake. She may act all tough and stuff but when it comes to Marshall and his vampire powers, she really couldn't help it but feel like a mouse being corner by a large cat.

"I have finally got you,Rabbit." he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Fionna felt her face flush as she kept staring at the chuckling vampire. "Your so cute when you blush and when you squirm, makes you more irresistible."

"I-I have to go..." Fionna whispered, she didn't know why but she felt somehow under a trance when looking into Marshall eyes. He always have that way with her even if she could try to ignore those raven eyes that somehow glisten and glow with emotion, she really couldn't hold any grudge or burden. Even though he did bad things, even though he did very bad things for personal use. Marshall wasn't all that bad, he was bored and wanted excitement, what do you expect from a a thousand year old vampire anyway? He mostly spent his time traveling,learning spells, stole a girl or two, and practice his bass til he was a pro at it. So raising a little hell in the land of Ooo wasn't all that bad,right? Fionna was in deep thought when she didn't feel Marshall's hands rubbing against her thighs then under her skirt, Fionna reacted in a gasp as she tried to pull away but Marshall hold his grip onto her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Fionna asked as she felt his fingers rubbed against her panties making her groan in pleasure. Marshall darkly chuckle against her ear before whispering,

"I told you before that you're going to pay dearly for breaking my door." he licked her ear sensually as his hand quickly went inside her underwear. Marshall was surprise that Fionna was shaven but it didn't matter, he quickly rubbed his fingers against her moist lips before entering one finger inside her. Fionna let out a soft moan as she hold her stance, her will and Marshall arm are the ones that are keeping her from falling on the ground. Marshall began to explore inside her,pushing in and out but not enough to penetrate her. It was something that he was going to do much,much later whenever he gets to catch her again that is. He continue to lick her ear then move his tongue to her neck, grazing his fangs against her skin making her shiver and letting out another beautiful moan. Marshall felt his erection poking in his jeans but he resisted the urge to unbuckle them, it had to wait for another time as he work in a second finger. Fionna gasp loudly as her hands went up and wrap around his neck, digging her nails into his skin and pulling his hair.

"Marsh...Marsh...Marsh! Nggh!" she screamed in pleasure as he felt her coming onto his fingers. Her body then went limp up against his chest as her hands slide down back to her sides. Marshall withdrew his fingers from Fionna then force them into her mouth so she could taste herself, he did the same action as he done before.

"Now, listen carefully. I could at this very moment bend you down over my couch and fuck you like a rabbit but I could hear your furball friend in the woods scared out of her wits." Marshall whispered. "I want you to leave now after I take my fingers from your mouth then I want you to go on about your days as an adventurer but next time I will come for you and you better be prepare for what I am going to do with you,Rabbit. Now is that clear?"

Fionna nodded her head which earn her a kiss on the cheek as Marshall release his grip and took his fingers out of her mouth, Fionna quickly left Marshall muttering an apology for the door. Spotting a shaken Cat outside the cavern entrance, Fionna didn't bother with the casual greeting as she scoop her up and kept on running.

"Fi-Oh!" Cat shouted out in surprise. "I bet you kick his ass pretty quickly. I was worried about you, baby-cakes."

"Yeah, sorry." Fionna tried to hide her red face as she hop and duck random tree branches.

"So did he have them? Your panties?"

"No, he was clean. I made a mistake. Cat can we talk about this later, I really need a shower right now."

"If you say so," Cat cast a worried look at Fionna then another long look at the evil forest when they came to the sunny, green field.

Meanwhile at the Ice Kingdom...

"No! No! No!" The Ice Queen screamed as she threw down a pair of panties. "I said to bring something of Fionna's like a hairbrush or her hat or something. Not her damned underwear, the spell doesn't call for underwear!"

The Ice Queen was clearly shouting at her penguin minions who all stood there in a daze,quacking. One of the penguins put the underwear on top of their heads and began to do a weird little dance with the other penguins cheering him one making a very frustrated Ice Queen face palmed.

"Ugh, why do I even bother using such useless penguins, anyway." she utter to herself.

Fin.

A/N: Hope you enjoy yes? This is a one-shot because I want to take a mini break from my other story. R and R please!


End file.
